To Fault The Stars
by pandoralily
Summary: Evelyn is as beautiful as she is deadly, and Ciel has no idea how to handle her. Saddled with a tall, hilarious sister, the Young Lord must battle his way through his games, or risk losing the only family he has left. But Evelyn isn't making it easy, and Ciel isn't quiet sure about her place on his chessboard. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guess who decided to start a Black Butler fanfic? Me? Yeah, you're right. I'm absolutely in love with my OC Evelyn and I really hope you guys like her too!

My ouran fanfic is dragging I just can't kick Genie's backside into order but fret not my darlings! I haven't given up!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wanweird – An unhappy fate"

When Evelyn awoke she was greeted with darkness and the distinct smell of iron, smoke, and blood. She coughed; ash coated her lungs and it had dried onto her skin, the only visible light was the rays of the half-moon from a high, barred window.

She shivered, rubbing her arms and Evelyn could feel that her nightdress was torn, slit up to her right thigh and missing a sleeve, covered in ash, blood, and grime. Evelyn coughed again.

Her head ached, her vision swam, and Evelyn could hear the light murmurs of someone speaking to her right and with a hazy gaze she spied the face of a young girl, no more than thirteen, staring at her with large, terrified eyes.

"Please…" the girl begged, "be quiet, or they'll hear you…"

Evelyn frowned, who was 'they'?

"I don't understand…?" Evelyn whispered in return, her quiet voice too loud for her own ears.

The girl shook her head, about to speak once more before her eyes darted behind Evelyn to the creaking of a door.

A thin line of light cast itself beside Evelyn's dirty foot and she turned, swallowing her fear back to look at whomever had entered her cell.

She could hear chanting, something like she would find in cathedral, and Evelyn stared up at the man with two frightened eyes, her resolve crumbling as she gazed at him. She frowned slightly, swallowing thickly again as she felt déjà vu hit her like a train.

She had met him before, she was certain.

"Well?" The man questioned, leering at Evelyn through the spaces of her cage.

Evelyn tried to speak but her voice died in her throat, catching in her gullet as her lungs tried to suck in as much air as possible. She didn't know this man, not personally, but she held a horrifically heart-stopping fear of him.

He wasn't her friend, whoever he was.

Silence was a powerful thing, used to embolden and disparage many people. The man was using it to strike fear into the girls' hearts, better to stare at them and let their imaginations create tortures than to actually enact them himself. The power of the human mind was a curious and dangerous thing.

But the eldest girl, he didn't know her name, was an entirely different creature.

She was beautiful and elegant, clearly a noblewoman before she had been taken, and the blow to her head caused her short term memory loss. It was rather frustrating having to repeat himself every time she woke up.

Of course, if she wasn't to be sold off, something highly unlikely, and she wasn't to be used in a sacrifice, again very unlikely, perhaps he could keep her?

"What do you want?" Evelyn said, glaring at the man warily whilst shielding the other girls in the cage with her.

He guffawed a laugh at her, big belly shaking as he scratched his balding head, "thirtieth time you asked tha', girlie!"

Evelyn gasped in shock, the ringing in her ears getting louder as she glared at the man and ground her teeth together.

"Can see why they wan' ya though…" he said, poking her jutting ribs, "even if ya look like a half-mad starved kitten."

"Fuck you!" Evelyn said and received a slap for her efforts.

The man sneered, "Little bitches don' last long 'ere," he snorted cruelly, opening the cage door and yanking Evelyn out roughly. His hand wrapped around her malnourished arm easily, Evelyn believed that he could snap her bones easily if he wished.

She glowered at him, "Where's my brother?!"

The man barked out a laugh again and squeezed Evelyn's arm tightly, she gasped in pain, certain that she would be bruised after she got out of there.

If she got out, that is.

"So, ya finally got yer memory back then?" He taunted, "Too bad it won' last!"

Evelyn could hear the other girls' shouting and pleading for her safety, for her return, but Evelyn's gut twisted anxiously, she knew that wherever he was taking her she wouldn't return from.

The heavy door shut with a loud bang and Evelyn never saw the girls in the basement again.

Cold tiles greeted Evelyn's bruised feet as the man roughly dragged her down the corridor, she was helpless to stop him, with no weapon and as weak as she was, he could kill her long before she could harm him.

So Evelyn would wait, and then she would strike. She would escape and find her brother.

She remembered the fire clearly, and she knew that her parents wouldn't have survived it. The manor had burnt to the ground, taking all those inside with it. But Evelyn had carried her brother out before she had been taken.

He was alive. He had to be.

"Quick, girlie!" The man shouted, his breath stank and Evelyn shrunk back into herself, swallowing her fear again and grimacing as her gaze caught her filthy nightgown. It was the same one she was wearing the night the manor went up in flames, at least a month ago. Disgusting, she thought.

The chanting was loud and ominous in her ears, hidden behind the large double doors they stood in front of.

She didn't want to go in there. Anxiety and fear were curling in her stomach, claws scraping at her gullet and Evelyn felt her heart beating too fast, too erratically, she could hear screaming. Whatever lay behind those doors was not going to be pleasant.

They opened with a deafening screech, the chanting growing in volume and Evelyn could smell blood and smoke once more. It was terrifying cacophony of events and she stood at the precipice of change, either to fly or fall, she had kill them.

Or they would kill her.

Stained glass windows adorned the macabre room, a sacrificial pedestal in the middle acted as the focal point, and Evelyn could see crying, naked children being ushered around by shrouded figures much too tall to be anyone other than adults.

Evelyn choked back a cry of anguish as she noticed the rivulets of blood dripping from the pedestal.

It was as if a dam had broken and unbidden memories flooded Evelyn's mind; tortured and beaten, starved and raped, she realised that this was where she would die. This was the room, the pedestal, in which her soul would leave and her body would become useless. Here was her death bed, and here was her eternal grave.

Evelyn was in shock, twisting and crying in anguish as the man dragged her to the pedestal and helped strap her to the slab of marble.

She cried out, writhing on the table as the cultists began to chant. Her tears fell hotly against her burning cheeks and panic was reaching an all-time high in her chest.

The strap holding her right wrist stretched and pulled and Evelyn gasped, hiding her surprise, as the leather groaned under her strength. She could break it, she could break the strap!

With renewed confidence, Evelyn grunted, faking her tears as she wriggled and wrenched her wrist in an attempt to free it and steal the dagger from the cultist. Her skin was chaffing and she could tell by the angelic chanting and dagger poised to strike her that she had to act quickly.

With on last pull, the leather strap broke and Evelyn snatched the sacrificial dagger, plunging it into the lead cultist's throat and ripping it out, spewing blood from the large, fatal gash.

Screams broke out, the cultists scattered away and Evelyn was thankful for her long arms as she successfully struck more cultists. Quickly, she cut her bindings and it was as if she was possessed by the devil himself.

Evelyn was quick and savage; stabbing, thrusting, and slashing the dagger around, killing all those that came in her path.

Her right leg was cold, where her gown was ripped up to the thigh, but the cultists' blood warmed it and covered her ruined nightgown. Evelyn didn't care. They needed to die. They _had_ to die.

The cultists lay at her feet in their own pooling blood, crimson pools of deceit and terror, and as Evelyn gazed upon them with crazed eyes she felt no mercy, no compassion, merely the desire to destroy every last one of them.

But that had to wait. She had to find her brother.

Breathing heavily, Evelyn strode over to the cage where the children were held captive. She smiled softly at them, examining the lock before quickly eyeing the wall and spotting the keys. Coughing lightly, and accidentally smearing blood over her mouth as she covered it with her hand, Evelyn grimaced as the adrenaline left her body and the sticky, warm blood began drying onto her skin and in her long blonde curls.

She jiggled the key in the lock, wrenching the cage door open and was immediately surrounded by the children inside, each one of them clinging onto her as much as they could.

They were crying heavily, and Evelyn knew that she had to save them all, or at least as many as she could, so she led them through the grim, dark halls of the cathedral they were in.

Evelyn scrunched her nose, eying her surroundings distrustfully before stopping in her tracks suddenly. The children that clung to Evelyn gazed up at her curiously, tugging at her nightgown as she thought to herself.

She looked down at them, "Get yourself out of here," she said to one of the older children, "I overheard them talking, we're not far from London, but I can't leave yet."

Cries of outrage spouted forth from the children, tugging and pulling Evelyn towards the grand doors of the cathedral in an attempt to get her to leave with them.

"I can't." she said sombrely, kneeling down to the children and smiling softly, "There are others here."

"Well," said a rather short girl with a round face, "we can help! Please don't leave us!" she cried, her fists clutching onto Evelyn's nightgown.

"I must." Was all Evelyn said, guiding the children to the door, "You must go and get help."

The children sniffled and cried some more but Evelyn pulled herself away from them. She ran through the cathedrals' grand halls, purposely ignoring the cries of the children but she knew that they would not venture after her, not at the risk of their freedom again.

"That can't have been the only room," Evelyn muttered to herself, slashing at the throat of a cultist as he opened the door to her right, "They were only sacrificing girls, there has to be one for boys."

As if an answer to her musing, Evelyn heard a distinct scream coming from the corridor to her left and she eyed it warily. The corridor was dimly lit, shadows danced on the walls and Evelyn _really_ didn't want to walk down it.

But could hear shouting, a voice she recognised, and without a thought or care she sprinted down the corridor, ready to open the doors in a flourish when she heard screaming and crunching of bones. The cultists were being killed by someone. Or something.

Evelyn pushed the heavy doors open dramatically, breathing heavily with wide, shocked eyes as she took the sigh in front of her in.

Evelyn's lungs constricted painfully, her stomach twisting as bile gathered in her throat but she swallowed it back with a gasp as she saw the familiar frail body and dark hair of her younger brother.

Naked and branded, he twisted and convulsed on the pedestal, shouting and screaming into the dark as a shadowy figure darted around the room, dropping the cultists bodies in its wake.

"C-Ciel…?" Evelyn stuttered as she watched a tall, dark haired man help her brother sit up, blood dripping from his butler's uniform.

Evelyn fainted.

* * *

Two Years Later

Ciel watched as his older sister waltzed around the ballroom, capturing the hearts of all those who dared lay their unworthy eyes on her. Lingering glances and half smiles were her weapon of choice and the Lady Phantomhive was never one to disappoint, be it a human or a mirror she deemed worthy enough to gaze upon her.

Evelyn was a devastatingly beautiful woman.

The young earl lingered near the refreshment table, his single visible eye trained on Evelyn and Lord Pomfrey, an idiot of a man that decided to try to sabotage the Phantomhives. Of course, the Evil Nobles found out and Ciel resigned himself to letting his sister deal with the crooked lord, well aware that for all of Evelyn's beauty and grace she was as ruthless as the devil himself.

Ciel knew this, for he often overheard private conversations between Sebastien and Evelyn, and he knew that whenever he himself was in danger then Evelyn would do whatever it would take to save Ciel.

Unfortunately, Sebastian knew this too.

"Darling, brother." Evelyn purred out, dangling one long slim arm around her brother's shoulders, the other hand delicately, yet firmly, holding onto the crook Lord Pomfrey's elbow.

Ciel stared at his sister, sipping champagne, "What is it, Evelyn?"

She grinned, "I need some air," she turned to the Lord, "and Lord Pomfrey has agreed to escort me around the gardens."

The young earl frowned, "Without a chaperone? That is most improper, sister."

Evelyn smiled cunningly again, "I am not without a chaperone!" The tall woman threw a glance behind her shoulder and Ciel followed her gaze to Evelyn's Lady's Companion, a young woman of inferior birth paid to be a single noblewoman's companion without female relatives.

"Miss Wendy," Ciel said, "please ensure that my sister doesn't get," his gaze flickered to the inebriated Lord Pomfrey, "carried away."

Wendy nodded gently, "Of course, My Lord."

Evelyn detached herself from Lord Pomfrey and leaned down to bestow a warm hug to her little brother.

"Thank you, Ciel, I'll see you later." She grinned, blue eyes sliding to Lord Pomfrey deviously, "We should be back…shortly."

Ciel half-smiled fondly at his sister, his single blue eye meeting her own matching pair, "Of course, be careful."

Evelyn began to lead Lord Pomfrey away, "As if I'm ever not."

"Ciel had special white roses planted for me, you see." Evelyn said, feigning interest in Lord Pomfrey as Wendy trailed behind them.

Pomfrey muttered something, laughing before sputtering out a cough. Evelyn laughed with him, her sweet voice leading the lord to assume she was taken with him.

"White roses are my favourite, do you like them, My Lord?" She asked sweetly.

Pomfrey gurgled, "Ah yes, they are quite lovely, but they pale in comparison to you, Lady Phantomhive."

Evelyn giggled falsely, "Oh! Thank you, My Lord!" Of course they paled in comparison, Evelyn thought.

"I hear that my brother intends to become your business partner?" Evelyn asked innocently.

Lord Pomfrey laughed loudly, his greying moustache fluttering with every rancid breath he left out, "That is Lord Phantomhive's intent!" Pomfrey's beady eyes settled on Evelyn's breath-taking face, "But he is merely a child, I have no use for him."

"Oh?" Evelyn said, eyes narrowed, "You do not? Then why try to coerce more money out of him? Surely you do not intend to make an investment with money that is not yours?"

The lord was so drunk, and so disbelieving of Evelyn's intellect, that the secrets spilled from his lips like honey from a broken pot.

"That money will be mine," he stopped walking, facing me by the fountain that rested in our garden, "he is a naïve little brat that contains his beautiful sister," of course Lord Pomfrey and Evelyn had been having secret rendezvous as midnight and hidden letters.

He got down on one knee, "Lady Evelyn Helena Cordelia Phantomhive," he pulled out a ring, "will you marry me?"

The moon was high in the night sky and Wendy watched with intrigue at the two nobles converse. She knew what to outcome was to be though, but it did not lessen her interest.

"Oh, Lord Pomfrey," Evelyn said lovingly, "you wish for me to sabotage the Phantomhive business? To ruin my brother's good name and run off into the night with you? Forever to be a trophy wife?"

"Yes," he said greedily, "that is what I want."

"No."

Lord Pomfrey spluttered in shock, the ring falling to the ground as he continued to kneel, too surprised to even move.

"No?!" he shouted in confusion.

"No." Evelyn repeated, before she barked out a loud, cruel laugh. Her golden hair was tossed over her shoulder and the once pleasant smile became horrifically cruel. She stood pale against the backdrop of the dark night and Lord Pomfrey began to hear his mind whisper the little rumours that the underground spoke of Lady Phantomhive.

"I love Ciel with all my heart, my very being even, and I would never betray him." She explained, fiddling with a the handle of a jewelled dagger, "I knew that you planned to destroy the Phantomhives, we are your greatest competition, and I also knew that you had a taste for beautiful young blonde women."

She ran a hand down her chest to her hip, "I fit the criteria, no?"

"So you used me?! Set me up?!" Pomfrey shouted in outrage and it was then he realised that he could no longer hear the sounds of the ball, in fact he couldn't hear anything. The night was dark and dreary, and he was completely lost in the extensive Phantomhive garden with a dangerous she-devil.

Evelyn laughed again, "Of course I did! I excel at this game that Ciel and I like to play," she grinned, "We take turns destroying our enemies and then Wendy judges us and whoever wins gets a point." She turned her gaze behind Pomfrey's back and projected her voice, "Who's currently winning, Wendy?"

"You are, My Lady." She said calmly.

"I am." Evelyn turned her attention back to Lord Pomfrey, "Usually I would kill you, I can't have you spreading rumours around now, can i?"

Pomfrey's eyes widened in fear.

"However," Evelyn continued, "I'm not going to do that, this time at least."

"What are you going to do?" He sounded terrified, Evelyn noted and she could distinctly see Sebastian's figure lingering nearby, in case she required assistance.

Evelyn bent down slightly at the hips, smiling at the lord, "Your business has collapsed. I've sent letters and other such correspondents to your wife and lawyers detailing your affairs and cruelty. Scotland Yard has been informed of all of your illegal transactions and the land you once owned has been transferred to the Phantomhives to pay off your enormous debt that you've collected." Evelyn continued to grin the entire time, "Also, the opium den that you benefitted and spent most of your time in has been shut down and your Chinese servants have been placed in much better care."

Lord Pomfrey could only stare at Evelyn, too frightened of the woman to even move, "You're a demon…" he spat out.

Evelyn merely grinned, "I assure you, I'm completely human."

* * *

"Now," Ciel began, glaring at her whilst he sipped his tea, "I want the truth. The full truth. No embellishments."

Evelyn sighed irritably, levelling her brother with a glare similar to his own, "Why does it matter?" Lazily, Evelyn's eyes trailed to the large window behind him, "It's not as if it hasn't been done before…"

The boy, for he would always be that to her, rolled his eyes and turned to look out of the window, leaving his dwarfing, throne-like chair.

Evelyn knew that he wouldn't give her a straight answer, he would to anyone else but she was his sister and he revelled in how much he could annoy her with little consequence.

"Fine," Evelyn conceded, rolling her eyes, "I'll tell you everything." Silence followed for a time, stretching between them as she thought out her story.

"Honestly, there wasn't any other way it could have happened." Twiddling her gloved thumbs, Evelyn began, "You can't imagine how it is, brother, stuck in a dreary, boring life. Colourless and vile, the days blended together with nothing to fill their wretched hours of vague dislike and annoyance."

Ciel snorted, most improper of him, but regardless motioned her to continue.

"But that all changed." Evelyn took a deep breath, a sinister smirk pulled back against stark white teeth, playing upon her red lips, like blood on snow, "I never believed that this could happen, but he was so perfect. He changed my life really, from the second I saw him I knew that things would never be the same ever again, I couldn't go back to the way it was before."

"He certainly changed your life, sister, and not for the better." Ceil was glaring at her once more with crossed arms; she stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"He beckoned me over at the ball and, like a good Victorian lady of proper standing, I did as requested. It would be uncouth otherwise, correct?" Evelyn asked him with a sly smirk on her lips, "We danced and danced all night long, everything was perfect. He was perfect."

He glared at his sister once more, muttering something under his breath before she continued, "I tried explaining it to you, what with you being the head of the family now, but you forbid me to see him."

Evelyn saw him roll his eyes dramatically, "I know what I did. What I want to know is what you did." she arched an eyebrow at him, not amused with his rudeness. Evelyn was to remain his perfect sister until the end of time, their family name untarnished and their pride in place.

"Time flew by. He would visit me, throwing stones at my window and whisking me away in the dead of night." The dirty look Evelyn received from Ciel was worth the admission, but some things were perhaps better left unsaid in decent company.

"But that is not enough for you, is it?" The noblewoman asked, playing with a piece of cloth she found on his desk.

He sighed, "I need everything, everything you can tell me." Opening her mouth to protest he sent a poison glare at her, "And I know you are not giving me it all." Evelyn made to roll her eyes but stopped herself. He was right; she wasn't telling him everything she knew because if she did then it would ruin everything.

They play house, they pretend that they're perfect. Two lost souls grappling to each other in the dark of life, clinging to any shred of humanity that remained within them, the good and the bad.

Broken and battered, Evelyn picked up her dearest brother's delicate body from the echoes of a past life, destroyed and tampered with she held him in her young arms and prayed for life to return to him.

And it did, warmth filled his exposed limbs and Evelyn carried him from nightmare's deadly chill and into the fires of the living once more.

She had protected him from all, the death of their parents hung heavy on his head and pushed his shoulders, filling his young heart with darkness and hatred. Evelyn watched the vengeance and revenge fill him like a poison, twisting her beloved brother into something other than human, like that damned butler that lingered in his shadow.

Once returned to their home, he changed and Evelyn gave all she could to return the light to him, to be a mother, to be a friend. Nothing was enough and the child within crippled and twisted into something of less than savoury nature.

Demon's clawed and savages ran free in the confines of Evelyn's mind, debauchery and desolation became a necessity in her time of need, born from unbroken chains and scattered lies. She became the deceiver, the purveyor of truth and with a mask of calm serenity, kindness locked forever on a pleasant face, she fought for the Phantomhive name.

Ciel believed her to be free from it all. The burden that he took himself, the hatred blossoming and the rage flowing, a forest of nothing but darkness and depravation. Thick canopies connecting every growing branch and the sap of blood bled from chipped bark.

He thought that she was innocent, young and still cherished the life she held onto with clinging claws, chained to the ground by nothing but a desire to be free. He was an idiot at times; he wasn't the only one that suffered.

Evelyn levelled his gaze, "You would do anything for me, would you not?" she asked him, my grin gone as the mask fell from her face, rare seriousness adopting her expression.

Evelyn's question caught him by surprise but he answered, "Do not change the subject." It was an order, a hint of false warning lingering behind the cold words from his acidic mouth.

"It is relevant, answer me?" Evelyn requested, one delicate eyebrow raised and a tone of hope resting on her tongue.

He grunted again, folding his arms and capturing Evelyn's eyes with his own, the very same eyes that shared with their late mother. For a time they just waited, hoping the other one would speak up first and break the deafening silence that rarely followed them around.

"Yes." Simple and truthful, Ciel spoke. A small smile graced Evelyn's mouth.

"There is your answer." The elder Phantomhive said, leaning back on the chair and fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Ciel glared at his sister, "That was not the answer I meant." She giggled lightly, and smiled at him.

"You're so childish, brother. Let me elaborate," Evelyn began, standing and moving around the desk that separated them from each other to stand by his side, "Look out of the window."

Ciel did as requested, rolling his eyes, "Why? What does this serve?" Evelyn sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Just look, what do you see?" Evelyn said, standing right behind him as they both gazed out into the evening air, the sun setting in the distance.

"I see nothing." Ciel said.

"That is because you are not looking." Placing her hands on his shoulders, Evelyn brought my face next to his, her whisper right next to his ear, "Look and you will learn. What is every creature's one ultimate goal?" In the reflection of the glass, understanding dawned on his face as the sun finally set in front of them.

"To survive."

Gloved hands clapped, "Exactly! What wouldn't I do to survive? What wouldn't I do to ensure you survive?" Evelyn had hoped that this would be enough for him, the memory of it all was fleeting, a feeling of loss and abandonment swept her heart into a cold embrace.

"You are not as invincible as you believe yourself to be."

Evelyn froze at his words, eyes wide and smile gone, she regarded Ciel cautious curiosity, knowing the lengths he had gone to before to require information. Whether he meant emotional manipulation or honest truth she knew that she would say more than intended.

"What makes you think that?" Evelyn asked him, hands resting near her abdomen as they held each other.

Ciel's eyes flicked to Evelyn's for a brief moment, "This world will give as it will take. You are young and naïve, forever wanting to believe in all that's good." Her eyes narrowed.

"But you are wrong. You are a silly little girl, you are a chess piece. The board is constantly moving and you are my most precious piece." Ciel didn't look at Evelyn once as he spoke, too focused on the darkness outside and the raging storm that suddenly claimed the night.

"And what makes you think you are not the same to me?" Her words were quiet, but the tone was biting and Evelyn was certain she could have frozen Ciel where he stood. But the fire raging inside of her would die down enough to provoke the ice to take hold; the fire would not let Evelyn burn her brother.

Ciel turned his head and looked up, finally meeting her gaze, "Fight. Struggle. Do what you must, but listen, sister." He commanded, standing on his toes and staring at her with softened eyes, "You are not alone."

He was her's to support, he was her's to comfort. Promises made in the night and lies told in the day, Evelyn was there for him. How the mighty fall, once a queen turned into a pawn.

"I may have friends and I may have you, but he wanted me too, he wanted everything."

Evelyn's smile twisted and turned into something that would make even the devil shiver in fear, "Yes, he was perfect."

Evelyn sighed in happiness as she remembered her dagger slitting the traitorous Lord's throat.

"He was the perfect fool."

"So it is done?" Ciel said, feigning boredom after listening to his sister's tale.

Evelyn grinned, sipping her tea, "Yes, Lord Pomfrey won't be bothering us anymore."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Reviews! Please guys! I want to know your thoughts! Anywho, here's chapter two! That rhymed.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bobsy-die - a great deal of fuss or trouble"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Evelyn gasped out as Alice, her maid, tightened her corset.

Alice giggled, "It's not that bad, Mi'Lady!" She said sweetly.

Evelyn grunted, "It's horrific, now hurry up!" She shouted, bracing herself against the wall of her room, behind her dressing screen.

The ties of the corset tightened and Evelyn groaned, feeling her ribcage constrict and her breath being forced from her lungs. A torture device; that is what Evelyn thought of corsets and their stupid necessity of this fucked up society she lived in.

Of course, Evelyn could afford to bitch and complain, unlike many other ladies in Britain.

"I swear to God, Alice, if you don't hurry up I'll-" Evelyn was cut off by a light knock on the door of her bedroom.

"Yeah?!" She hollered to whomever decided to pay her a visit at the most stupid of times. Seriously, Evelyn thought, who the fuck would call on her whilst getting changed?!

"My Lady? The Young Master is waiting for you downstairs." Came the velvety, if not muffled, voice of one Sebastian Michaelis.

Oh, Evelyn thought, that's who would disturb her.

The Lady Phantomhive huffed as Alice helped her into her blue and black dress, excluding a bustle because Evelyn _hated_ them, whilst Sebastian dutifully awaited her reply. Ciel had ordered him to bring her back with him, _not_ to leave her in her to her own devices, a mistake that Sebastian had made before.

Finally, Evelyn opened the door, Alice attempting to wrestle a clip into Evelyn's hair before the young woman waved her away and made her escape.

"Alright, Sebastian," Evelyn said, taking the lead, "where are we going and why is Ciel so determined to bring me with him? Is he hoping I can intimidate a particularly nasty woman that dare comment on his height?"

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, though Evelyn didn't see it, "We are travelling to London, the season is upon us and the Young Master also wishes to collect your new sabre, Mi'Lady."

Evelyn grinned happily, a bounce in her step, "Oh yes! I forgot Ciel had another sword commissioned for me!"

The demon butler held back a snigger, "Yes, please refrain from throwing this one in the Thames this time, Mi'Lady."

Evelyn barked out a laugh, "I didn't do it on purpose!" She grinned at Ciel, waving vigorously at him from the top of the stairs, "Besides, it was either that or have the police catch me _with_ the murder weapon. And I had no alibi."

The pair had reached the Earl Phantomhive and Evelyn swept him into a tight hug, wrapping her long arms around his small frame and placing a gentle kiss into her brother's dark hair.

"Let go!" Ciel hissed, pulling himself away from Evelyn and glaring up at her. His sister merely smiled fondly, draping her arm around his shoulders, a form of contact that Ciel was less fussy about, and guiding him out of the manor.

The carriage was lovely, it always had been as far as Evelyn could recall, as she quickly shrugged into her dress coat. Sebastian would be acting as the coachman, a usual thing in the Phantomhive family as he would constantly be performing duties beyond or below his station as a butler, and Evelyn climbed into the carriage, delicately grasping Ciel's offered hand.

* * *

"Who would kill a prostitute? It's not like they're rich or anything…" Evelyn said, frowning at the young boy selling newspapers.

He shrugged, "I dunno, Ma'am, maybe it God enacting 'is vengeance or summin' like that."

Evelyn chuckled, "Heard that in sermon did you?"

"Yeah," the boy grinned, revealing his gapped teeth, "mah' preacher bein' sayin' it all week, he 'as."

The noblewoman smiled, "Any do you believe him? Jesus used to consort with prostitutes all the time, you know. Thieves too."

The boy wrinkled his nose, "'Am not sure what to fink, ah jus' go wiv wot others are sayin'." Evelyn frowned at his response but at least he was truthful.

"Perhaps you should start thinking for yourself," she said, giving the boy some money in exchange for a newspaper, "No new ideas are born from similar thinking."

The boy grinned at her once again, "'Ah'll keep tha' in mind, ma'am!"

Evelyn walked away, following Ciel and Sebastian into the smithy, and loitered in the doorway for a time before the smith brought out her sabre.

"My baby!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing over the smith and quickly taking the sword from his hands, "Oh she is beautiful!"

"Alright, Evelyn, calm down." Ciel said bluntly, dropping a bag of coins heavily onto the table as Evelyn inspected her sabre.

The smith looked bewildered, "A sabre? For a woman?"

Evelyn frowned at him, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She was ready to start a fight, Evelyn was _always_ ready to start a fight.

But Sebastian was a party-pooper, in Evelyn's opinion, and spoke, "Her Ladyship enjoys fencing, it's a little hobby of hers."

The lady in question grinned, waving the sword around a few times to test it out, "I'm very good too, I can stick anyone." Ciel side-eyed her, "But I don't, obviously."

The smithy was still bewildered, though slightly more nervous now, "Yes, well, you enjoy your sabre, Mi'Lady…"

"Oh, I will!" Evelyn grinned at him, leading the trio out of the shop.

"Honestly, sister," Ciel began and Evelyn rolled her eyes, "you need to be more subtle about your love of fencing, _and that's what it is_ , or people will begin to question."

Evelyn was still fiddling with her sabre, designed specifically to be disguised in her parasol, "I don't care, really, as if people aren't talking already."

" _Evelyn_." Ciel said, annoyed.

" _Ciel_ ," she said back, sticking her tongue out at him, "if someone, _perchance_ , does question it _negatively_ then I'll simply charm them back and pretend I'm a sweet little girl playing around."

Ciel rolled his eyes at her, grumbling, "You're six foot, not exactly 'little'."

Evelyn chuckled, "At least I'm taller than you~!" She sang teasingly.

"Shut up." Ciel deadpanned.

Ciel and Sebastian started conversing, about Ciel's new cane, but Evelyn wasn't paying attention again, instead she chose to read the newspaper she bought from the boy.

Of course, the Phantomhives were called to London not only to partake in the season's festivities but also under the request of the Queen to deal with the murders of the prostitutes. A strange and curious thing that Evelyn was uncertain to feel about.

Before she knew it, Evelyn and Ciel had once again entered the carriage and Sebastian had lead the horses to the Phantomhive Townhouse.

Though not nearly as grand as Phantomhive Manor, though very few things were grander, the townhouse was still a luxurious accommodation that boasted wealth and superiority with its long hallways and expensive décor.

"I hate this." Ciel grouched, "There are too many people in London." They walked up the stairs to the front door, allowing Sebastian to open the great doors for the noble siblings.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, "There is no hoping it, My Lord," he shut the door, following the Phantomhives upstairs, "It is tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse to town form the country every season."

"The season, eh?" Ciel said bitterly, "A waste of time if you ask me."

Evelyn snorted back a laugh, " _That's_ because you're an introverted child." She beamed a smile at Sebastian, "Don't you agree, Sebastian? The season is full of opportunities! One can accomplish many things if they set their mind to it."

Ciel grunted, "And who do you intend to manipulate this time?"

"I don't know what you mean." Evelyn said coyly, pulling at a loose thread on her sleeve. She frowned, Alice would have to fix that.

"Getting away from the manor could provide a nice change of pace," Sebastian said, "it's a break from those four at least. We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

Ciel nodded before looking at Evelyn, "And Miss Wendy? Are she and Alice already here?"

Evelyn grinned, "I think so, at least they should be, Wendy was visiting her family briefly and Alice has been preparing for our arrival."

The Lady Phantomhive employed two individual staff separately from the manor. The first was Miss Wendy Evercott, the daughter of Lord Evercott of Parliament, she was a young girl with large green eyes and straight dark blonde hair. Wendy had a mischievous trait to her and was seldom seen without Lady Phantomhive, employed to be the Lady's Companion.

The second staff Evelyn employed was Alice Monaghan. Alice was Evelyn's personal maid and would see to her and Wendy's needs. As the daughter of a lawyer, Alice was frequently subjected to her father's lectures of propriety and etiquette, especially when she first met Lady Phantomhive. Of course, Evelyn didn't care, so long as Alice laughed at her bad jokes and did her duties efficiently.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel commented quietly.

Sebastian smiled again and gently opened the door to the first floor's drawing room, expecting the peace and quiet they all craved and deserved.

But he didn't get peace and quiet.

Madam Red, Mr Lau, and Grell Sutcliff were rummaging around, mumbling about tea and complaining about its supposed whereabouts. Alice was attempting to calm the intruders while Wendy merely giggled in good humour.

"Where do they keep the tea in this house?!" Madam Red ground out.

Evelyn laughed, "Have you tried the kitchen yet?"

Ciel was not happy, "Madam Red!? Lau!? What are you doing here!?"

Madam Red smiled at him, "Ciel, Evelyn, you're early dears."

Lau, ever watchful, spoke up, "Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…"

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow." Madam Red finished.

Alice quickly strode up to Evelyn, her expression upset and her hands wringing themselves nervously.

"I'm sorry, Mi'Lady! I tried to stop them, to have them await your return but I couldn't!" She cried, her eyes downcast as she waited for a scolding.

Evelyn grinned, "I don't mind."

"Excellent!" Alice said brightly, "Then I shall prepare you and our guests some tea, Mi'Lady!"

* * *

"He struck again," Ciel took as sip from his tea, "another prostitute was seen gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. This is far from normal; the level of violence seen is unprecedented."

Alice had successfully made a pot of tea, tea that could rival Sebastian's brew, and Evelyn had successfully calmed Ciel down so she and Wendy could 'entertain' their guests, as is the duty of the Lady of the house.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary-Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her; she was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian reported, serving pear and blackberry cornmeal cake. Evelyn grimaced, she'd never been fond of the sweet cake.

Ciel spoke, "The murderers unique style of killing has earned him a distinct nickname from the press; Jack the Ripper."

Evelyn frowned, "I thought someone had posed as him and wrote a letter to the Scotland Yard? Isn't that where the name came from?"

The Earl glanced at his sister sharply, "When did you hear that?"

"So I'm right then?"

Ciel said nothing, opting to glare at his older sister instead.

"A frightening name," Lau chimed in.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected; I hurried into town to look into the situation myself." Ciel said, sipping his tea again.

Lau smiled at him, "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Ciel glared at him cautiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench," Lau teased.

Evelyn cracked a grin, "With all that opium clogging up your nose it's a wonder _you_ can smell the stench."

Lau ignored her, "Blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be enough to drive someone mad; are you sure you're prepared to see such a thing?" He grasped Ciel's ear, resting his thumb on his cheek, "You're just a young boy after all."

Evelyn bristled, watching cautiously as her little brother tensed at Lau's words and his touch. Ciel did not like to be touched by anyone, even Evelyn was a mere exception at times.

"I am the Head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen; don't ask foolish questions." Ciel ordered Lau with acid in his tone.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes slightly, watching Sebastian observe Ciel. There was always something _off_ about their butler, something that Evelyn felt was never _quite_ right about the man. The Lady had never questioned him, not even after she awoke in their rebuilt manor after what appeared to be _weeks_ since Sebastian rescued them from the cult.

And why had he done that? Why was he there? And why had he risked his life to save that of two young orphans he didn't _know_? It wasn't clear at the time that they were Phantomhives either, just two children, one a young boy full of terror and vengeance, and the other a teenage girl covered in the blood of the cultists she'd massacred.

And that was what she had done. Evelyn had _massacred_ everyone who had been a part of that cult, even the new initiates who had no full idea what was going on. But, most of all, how on Earth had she managed that?

Yes, Evelyn was tall and had training, but she was slim and had little muscles mass. She was also half-dead at the time and had killed those who could easily have overpowered her with a stolen dagger. Perhaps the dagger itself, currently tucked beneath the folds of her skirt against her thigh, had something to do with it.

And what of the demon the cultists were trying to summon?

"Evelyn?" Her Ladyship was pulled out of her reverie by the inquisitive, and impatient, voice of her brother.

She smiled, "Yes, darling?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Change into something more…comfortable, we are heading to the crime scene in half an hour."

Evelyn grinned, standing from the sofa she shared with Lau, before bowing her head to the room's occupants.

"Please, excuse me." She said sweetly, gesturing for Alice to follow her.

Evelyn left the drawing room, Alice lingering behind her as she walked through the townhouse's corridors and finally reached her bedroom. Again, not nearly as grand as the one in the manor but it was suitable enough for a Lady of her standing.

Quickly, Evelyn strode over to her trunk, opening the latches and rummaging around for what she considered her 'comfortable' clothing.

Tight, black men's trousers, the kind that her Aunt Francis disapproved of, a dark blue silk blue blouse with complementary waistcoat, and, finally, a long black dress coat.

It was this outfit, completed by knee heeled boots, which Evelyn frequently wore when she helped Ciel on cases. A dress is just not practical enough for running away from criminal or across rooftop, a strange habit that she found herself repeating occasionally.

Alice helped her undress, the ties of her dress, corset and many undergarments, which she hated, falling to the floor. Carefully, Evelyn dressed in her other outfit and wrapped her belt around her trousers, holstering her new sabre in its scabbard to her hip.

There was a knock on the door, "My Lady?" Wendy inquired from the other side.

Evelyn grinned, "Yeah! I'm ready! One moment!" She called out and ushered Alice away to help clean up the dishes in the drawing room.

Finally alone in her room, Evelyn glanced around shiftily before dropping to her knees in front of her trunk.

With delicate, gloved hands she felt along the seam of the inside of the trunk, gently pressing around before she heard a click. Evelyn grinned in triumph and carefully pulled back the secret compartment, revealing the dagger she had taken from the cultists.

No one knew about it, not even Ciel.

Evelyn stood and slipped the dagger into her boots, successfully masking it from anyone who didn't know it was there.

She waltzed out of her room and down the staircase, greeting her brother at the bottom and ushering him out of the house and into the carriage.

* * *

The crime scene was pretty packed, nosy individual hovered nearby in hopes of catching a glimpse of the body or hearing more news of the victim or murderer.

They parted like the red sea for the six people striding confidently, led by the little lord.

"Sorry, my boy," said one of the inspectors, "I'm afraid a crime scene just like this is no place for a child." Evelyn scrunched her nose, ' _So a different crime scene is alright?_ ' she thought. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

Ciel was not disturbed, "I'm here to see the victim's body."

"The body!?" the Inspector shouted in shock, staring at Ciel with wide, horrified eyes. ' _To be fair_ ,' Evelyn thought, ' _It's a bit weird a kid would want to see a dead body'_ , "Surely you're kidding me!?" Of course, Ciel is boring and never jokes around, at least, in Evelyn's opinion.

"Abberline!" Sir Arthur called. Evelyn fought back a scowl, she had never really liked Sir Arthur, he seemed a bit pretentious to her.

"Well," Sir Arthur said, waltzing up to the trio, "if it isn't Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing here?"

Abberline looked surprised, "You know this kid, Sir?"

Ciel looked smug, "I'm here to help, Sir Arthur, it seems your investigation is dragging of late." The Young Lord held up a letter with a distinguished seal, "You know who sent me of course."

Sir Arthur looked furious, his brow was creased and his eyebrows drawn low with a pursed mouth. Of course, the Queen received what the Queen wanted, and Ciel plucked the case files out of Abberline's hands, inspecting them himself.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel commented.

Sir Arthur snatched the documents back, "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case; we assure you."

Evelyn snorted, ' _If you were so capable then you'd have solved it by now_ ,' she thought bitterly.

"There's no need for you to interfere." Sir Arthur said.

Ciel smirked smugly again, "Splendid," he flashed his eyes at Evelyn, "Sister, Sebastian, shall we go?"

Evelyn chuckled, "Sure, I have no qualms about it."

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian said, dutifully following the Phantomhive siblings, quickly followed by the other three of present company.

Madam Red spoke up, "Now what, dear?" she asked Ciel.

"Now we go see someone who may be of use to me." The little lord replied, taking the lead once more. Evelyn smirked in amusement, eyes downcast as she thought of the strange man they would be visiting.

"My Lord!" Lau exclaimed, "You mean…?"

"Yes, indeed." Ciel said.

The Undertaker's shop was as macabre and unsightly as one would expect, hidden in the backstreets of London and away from prying eyes of nosy shoppers. Evelyn was strangely fond of the place, even if the Undertaker himself was a little…odd to her.

"So," Lau said brightly, "where are we?"

"You don't know!? Then what was that all about!?" Madam Red cried in anger, glaring at Lau. Evelyn knew what Lau was doing, what he was always doing, to gain knowledge and insight. Pretending not to be aware of what was going on was one of her tricks too, something that worked time and time again to get others into a false sense of security.

"It is a Funeral Parlor run by an acquaintance of My Lord's." Sebastian explained.

Madam Red frowned, "The Undertaker?"

Sebastian opened the door to let the others inside, flanking his master and mistress who waltzed in casually.

Evelyn grinned, looking around the familiar place again, many times Ciel had sent her to gather information from the Undertaker and many times she'd stayed to have a cup of tea, out of measuring cup, with him. Evelyn always thought that the Undertaker seemed…lonely.

There was an indirect cackle, "Welcome," the voice said, "I thought I'd be seeing you before long." Evelyn grinned as she recognised the voice.

Lau, Madam Red, and Grell looked terrified but Evelyn and Ciel were undisturbed as the Undertaker moved a coffin lid and began to greet them.

"My Lord and Lady, how wonderful to see you again." He grinned manically, "Do I finally have the pleasure for fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

Ciel looked unimpressed, "No, that isn't why I'm here. I wanted-" he was cut off by the Undertaker.

"No need to say," he said, "I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say. I helped though; I made her look beautiful again."

Ciel remained passive, "I would like the details please."

"I see now," Lau said, "so the funeral parlour is only your cover business. How much is it," the Undertaker perked up, his attention on Lau, "for information?"

Instantly, the Undertaker stepped up to Lau, looking him directly in the face, "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He turned his attention to Ciel, bounding over to him, "Please, My Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!"

The Undertaker was breathing heavily in excitement as he spoke to us all, "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours!"

Evelyn grinned mischievously, "Oh my God! I know something that'll make you laugh!" She cried happily, "When Ciel was six-"

"No!" Her brother shouted, whacking Evelyn in the stomach, "Not that!"

Lady Phantomhive laughed, rubbing her stomach, "But it was _hilarious_! The funniest thing I've _ever_ seen and I'm hilarious!" She nodded, grinning widely.

"Leave it to me, My Lord," Lau said, "Here is my joke, it's a classic; on which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside!" HE declared.

Evelyn frowned, "That was dreadful, Lau, even by your standards."

"You wound my, My Lady." He replied, faking hurt.

The lady snorted, crossing her arms, "Then get better jokes."

No one laughed either, proving Evelyn's point further, as she sat on one of the coffins against the wall, a foot or so behind her brother. She could see everything from her seat.

"My turn!" Madam Red declared, "I live for gossip so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!"

Evelyn grinned again, attempting to fold her long legs beneath her, "Wait!" she said, "Is this the story about Alice? And the ' _incident'_?" she asked.

Madam Red grinned at her niece, "Of course you know it, Evelyn."

The woman in question merely grinned cheekily, shrugging her shoulders at her aunt, before looking at Sebastian, "You may want to cover Ciel's ears for this one, Seb, it's not suitable for a child."

Ciel scowled, "If it's inappropriate then why do you know about it?"

"Because I'm a grown woman." Evelyn retorted.

"You're nineteen!"

She stuck her tongue out, "Yeah, which is older than twelve!"

Madam Red had begun regaling the Undertaker with her tale, who didn't appear to be amused in the least from what Evelyn could tell. In fact, he was bearing a slight blush over his pale, grey skin and appeared to be slightly bashful. Not really that unusual, Evelyn thought, considering the nature of the gossip.

He quickly shut her up, "Now, My Lord, looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not gonna do it again."

Evelyn huffed, "Well, if Ciel would let me-"

"No!" He called to his sister again, "Stop talking, Evie!"

The older Phantomhive's eyebrows shot into her hairline with wide eyes, " _'Evie_?' Oh man, you're serious."

"Yes, now shut up." Ciel bit back.

Sebastian walked between the bickering siblings, "Well, it can't be helped," he said forlornly.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked in surprise, glancing at his sister for clarification of what he'd just heard. Evelyn merely shrugged, looking back at the butler.

"Everyone," Sebastian said, "please wait outside." he turned to look at the others, a dirk aura or warning surrounding him, "Whatever happens _do not_ attempt to listen to this." He narrowed his eyes at Evelyn, "Especially _you_ , Mi'Lady, I know what you're like."

Evelyn scrunched her nose, "You couldn't possibly know if I intended to listen in."

Sebastian sighed, "Were you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." She grinned innocently at him.

"C'mon," Ciel said, grasping his sister's forearm and leading her out of the shop.

They waited outside for a time in complete silence, not even the bickering Phantomhive siblings were teasing or arguing with each other. Before long, a booming hysterical laugh burst out of the shop and Evelyn jumped in surprise, latching her hand onto Ciel's shoulder, who shrugged it off in annoyance.

The door opened and Sebastian greeted them with a pleasant smile, "Please do come back in now, I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

Evelyn grinned, entering the shop first and ignoring the Undertaker's mumbling. Soon enough, they were all seated and the Undertaker made some tea.

Evelyn inhaled the steam deeply, "Is this the rosemary and thyme one?" she asked the Undertaker.

He grinned at her, "Of course, My Lady, I keep it for your special visits." Ciel shot his sister a disapproving look but she ignored him.

The lady laughed, "Thank you! I do love it!" Evelyn cradled her beaker, for that was what her tea was served in, as she settled herself on the coffin again.

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days," the Undertaker began, "I often get customers who are incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Sebastian questioned.

The Undertaker was cradling a surgical doll, "Yes, the uterus is missing, which is quite odd…" he said.

Evelyn grimaced, "You don't say…" she murmured.

"The killer makes a big mess of the body," he continued, "but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public though not high traffic," Sebastian input, "wouldn't an amateur have difficulty carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough."

The Undertaker grinned at him slyly, "You're a clever one, butler." He placed the surgical doll back on its feet before facing the others, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

He waltzed over to Ciel, wrapping an arm around the Earl's shoulders and bending to his level to speak in his ear, "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon," he acted out the motion on Ciel, "then he rips right in here," with his other hand he pretended to take out Ciel's ' _uterus'_ and takes her precious womanly part."

He stood up, letting go of Ciel, "There will be more slain, I'm certain; sadistic killers like this don't stop 'til someone makes 'em."

Ciel eyed his sister, "Are you alright, Evelyn? You're looking a little pale."

Evelyn nodded grimly, "I'm just imagining someone taking out my ' _precious womanly part_ ' and it's not a good feeling."

Her brother frowned, "He won't come after you; you're not a prostitute."

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed…besides I can't help but empathise, my uterus is a _bitch_ when she wants to be."

Ciel groaned, burying his red face in his hands, "That is _not_ something I need to know, sister!" Evelyn joined in with Madam Red's laughter at her brother before she felt Sebastian's tight grip on her shoulder.

"My Lady," he ground out pleasantly, "are you in need of more etiquette lessons on appropriate conversations?"

Evelyn frowned at him, "Are you serious? We're talking about murdered prostitutes not flower arrangements."

The Undertaker eyed Ciel, "Can you stop him? Can you sniff him out like a good little guard dog?" he questioned the young earl.

"I am bound by the honour of my family, I'll eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to." Ciel said stoically, his blush having died down significantly, "By any means I find necessary."

* * *

The carriage ride back to the townhouse was filled with plans and discussion as Grell acted as the coachman.

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel pointed out, seated between Madam Red and Evelyn.

Sebastian looked thoughtful, "First of all, we look at those with the necessary skillset, crossing out anyone with an alibi on the nights which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual, we should concentrate our investigation on those involved in secret societies."

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah, but only the uterus was removed, a bit of an unusual organ to use in a ritual. Perhaps the murderer is a misogynist?"

"Another valid point." Sebastian said.

Madam Red cut in, "As if that narrows the field! Why even _I_ have the medical skills for this!"

"Well we could always arrest you if you wish." Evelyn offered with a cheeky smirk.

Madam Red shot a glare at her, "Anyway, the season is ending soon, any doctors that follow nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then-"

"So we will have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian cut in with a fake smile.

"Impossible." Lau said.

Sebastian merely smiled at them, "I should be able to do this much at least, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

"A normal one?" Evelyn suggested.

Sebastian smiled at Evelyn, "Naturally," he looked at Ciel, "I'll write up a list of suspects and begin questioning them immediately, My Lord."

The weird butler then opened the carriage door dramatically, "Now if you'll excuse me," he said before jumping out of the open door.

Evelyn scoffed, "He's such a show off."

Madam Red and Lau peered out of the window in disbelief, "He knows that we're moving right?!" she said.

"Yeah," Lady Phantomhive said, "he just doesn't care. If only he was that nonchalant about my etiquette…" she grumbled, causing Ciel to nudge his sister with an elbow in the ribs. Though, in Evelyn's opinion her brother rarely needed an excuse to bother her.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now, we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said, leaning on his elbow while staring out of the carriage window in boredom.

Back at the manor, they were greeted by Sebastian, who was bowing, much to the surprise of everyone bar the Phantomhive siblings.

"Welcome back everyone, I have awaited your return." The butler said, taking Ciel's hat and cane, "Your afternoon tea is waiting for you in the drawing room."

Evelyn grinned at Sebastian as she walked passed, handing him her coat and patting his head in greeting, falling into step with her brother.

"Ciel?" she said quietly, not wanting the others to overhear her.

He looked up at her curiously, "What is it?"

Evelyn quickly glanced back, content with their guests being distracted by Sebastian, "I have a theory, but you're not going to like it."

Ciel glared at her, "If this is another terrible idea of yours-"

" _No_ , well, _yes_ ," she said, "but bear with me, alright? I've got stuff to back it up-"

Evelyn was interrupted by Madam Red wrapping an arm around her tall niece's shoulders, "My dears!" the older woman said happily, "I've got a brilliant idea!"

Ciel frowned, she sounded a _lot_ like his sister when she said that. And that was not a good thing.

* * *

Evelyn really didn't like Vicount Druitt. At first she thought he was alright, but after spending a few agonising hours with him at a ball her parents had thrown her mind had quickly changed.

And Ciel was about to discover first hand _why_ she didn't like him.

He was dressed in a pink dress, one of Wendy's actually, and Evelyn had bound her breasts and donned a suit of their father's, one that had yet to be removed from the townhouse, and together the Phantomhive siblings acted as the nephew and niece of Madam Red's from the countryside. Not too far from the truth but just enough that no one would suspect them.

Of course, they did have to be careful no one discovered their identities or the Phantomhive name would be ruined.

While Ciel was mortified to be dress as a woman, Evelyn didn't mind crossdressing. In fact, she frequently did so whenever she wanted to, undisturbed by society's disapproval, and occasionally was a trendsetter.

"Oh shit!" Evelyn whispered, she glanced at Ciel, "Lizzie is here!"

"What?!" Ciel said back, using Evelyn's tall body to mask himself as much as he could, "I don't see why you couldn't be the one to do this." Cie grumbled.

Evelyn scoffed, "Because last time I saw the Viscount I swore at him and threw a cello out of the window."

Ciel looked at her incredulously, "And he _still_ invited you?!"

His sister shrugged, "I'm charming, beautiful, and powerful. I get invited everywhere."

"Sir! Mistress!" Sebastian said quietly, "Please calm down, let's move quickly!" just as the trio began shuffling ambiguously away from Elizabeth she spotted them.

"You in the pink! Your dress is just beautiful!" Elizabeth cried.

Evelyn shivered, "I love Lizzie but she has the _worst_ timing!" she looked at her companions, "Right, I'll distract her, you two get out of here."

Ciel went to object, "She'll recognise you!" He said.

Sebastian looked down thoughtfully, "That might just work, Lady Elizabeth knows about Lady Evelyn's crossdressing habits…"

"Everyone knows about Evelyn's crossdressing habits." Ciel said sourly.

Evelyn scowled at him, "Are you just jealous because I'm handsomer than you?"

"Shut up." Ciel retorted.

"Please, Master, Mistress, we need to go." Sebastian separated the bickering siblings, ushering Evelyn to distract Elizabeth.

Evelyn rolled her eyes but did as requested, sashaying her way around the party and successfully garnering enough attention to distract Elizabeth, not an easy feat in Evelyn's opinion.

"You there!" Elizabeth pointed at Evelyn, her green eyes wide with excitement, "You were with the girl in the pink dress! Have you seen her?"

Evelyn crossed her arms and smiled down at Elizabeth cheekily, "Not even going to say hello to your favourite cousin, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth squealed, "Evie!" she shouted, wrapping her slim arms around Evelyn's waist, "What are you doing here?!"

Evelyn grinned, guiding Elizabeth to the refreshment table and picking up a glass of champagne for herself while Lizzie sipped her lemonade, "Ciel sent me," she said, "The Phantomhives must make a public appearance every now and then and I'm much more likable than my dearest baby brother."

Lizzie slapped Evelyn lightly on the arm, "Don't say such things! Ciel is a wonderful person!"

"He's also a very grumpy, unfriendly person." She teased.

Lizzie harrumphed at her elder cousin, nibbling on a mini quiche as Evelyn stuffed a full one in her mouth.

"Is Edward here?" Evelyn asked in reference to Lizzie's older brother.

Lizzie shook her head, "No, he's working right now."

Evelyn frowned, "And your parents?"

She shook her head again, "No, it's just me and Paula."

Lady Phantomhive observed her young cousin, noticing the worry lines that dotted her young face and the sadness that hid behind her large green eyes. Evelyn pitied Elizabeth. The young girl had always vied for Ciel's attention, always attempted to live up to her mother's expectations and had always fallen short of them. Evelyn suspected that her Aunt Francis held such a high hopes for everyone and everything that the pressure must crush Lizzie and Edward at times.

"I'm sure they'll come next time." Evelyn lied.

Lizzie nodded sadly, "I hope so."

"Look," Evelyn said, "if not then I'll accompany you, how does that sound?" she offered.

The effect was instantaneous as a large grin broke out of Lizzie's face, "That sounds wonderful! Thank you, Evie!" She hugged Evelyn again, and even attempted to pick her up and spin her around but Evelyn was far too tall and heavy for that.

"There!" Lizzie said suddenly and dashed off before Evelyn could react.

Lady Phantomhive mused that she should probably follow her cousin and attempt to continue distracting her but realistically she knew that Lizzie wouldn't care if Ciel was dressed as a girl, she'd even keep it a secret.

Why Ciel insists on being so uptight around Lizzie, Evelyn never knew. It seemed he really only let his guard down when he'd crawl into her bed during night-time storms.

And _that_ was something no one could know. It would ruin the Phantomhive name if someone found out that the Earl spent some of his nights in his sister's bed, even innocently.

Shaking her head to get rid of thoughts she'd rather not think, Evelyn surveyed the room, her eyes briefly landing on Sebastian performing a magic trick with Lau, before settling on one person she'd rather not see.

Viscount Druitt was attempting to seduce her brother, who was turning a rather sickly green colour, and take him out of the room.

Evelyn worried a lot. Despite her casual, playful personality she was often worrying about Ciel, the only person in her life she'd honestly do _anything_ for, and seeing him so vulnerable and with the Viscount was giving her goose bumps.

Placing her empty champagne glass down, Evelyn began tailing Ciel and the Viscount, slipping from the ballroom silently and following the two down a long, dark corridor.

Truly, Evelyn despised that man.

"My Lady?" Evelyn jumped at Sebastian's voice.

She was about to shout at him when the butler suddenly grasped her waist and clapped a gloved hand over her mouth, pushing her into a very small, very tight alcove with him.

He was so warm, Evelyn noticed, and he smelled divine.

After several moments, Sebastian removed his hand from her mouth but still clung to Evelyn, his chest meeting her own every time either took a breath.

" _Sebastian_ ," Evelyn chided coyly, looking the man in the eyes, "I haven't even batted my fan at you yet,"

The butler grinned at her slyly, "I doubt the etiquette of courting interests you, My Lady."

She grinned back playfully, "Quite right, and as lovely as out little conversation is, I think we should save my brother."

"Right." Sebastian said seriously, stepping out of the alcove and striding down the hall. Ciel had called him through their seal, but he didn't tell Evelyn that. She didn't need to know.

The room that the Viscount was auctioning people in was dark but Sebastian and Evelyn didn't need a lot of light to fight in.

They quickly dispatched the people in the room, knocking them out, and Evelyn strode over to Ciel, eyeing the Viscount before Sebastian forcefully put him to sleep.

"Really, Sir," Sebastian said, sighing, "are you good for nothing other than getting yourself captured?"

"As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not." Ciel said coldly.

Evelyn frowned, attempting to wrench the bars of the cage open, "Honestly, Ciel, he's only human, you expect too much sometimes." She missed the look shared between master and butler.

Sebastian lingered behind Evelyn, handing her the key to the cage's door, and watching as she opened it to reach in and lift her brother from the ground. He loosened the ties binding Ciel.

"I suppose this solves the Jack The Ripper case." Ciel declared, staring down at the unconscious Viscount, "Well that was easier than I had expected."

Sebastian smiled, "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer, we should take our leave."

Evelyn nodded, "Agreed, I'll go and inform Madam Red and Lau." She placed Ciel back on his feet and walked out of the door, back towards the ballroom.

"My Lord," Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian, "this type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places upon his prey, the more noticeably placed the mark the tighter the demon and prey our bound to one and other. The demon serves…"

Ciel removed his hand from his right eye, the mark shining brightly, "And in exchange the prey can never escape."

"Yes," Sebastian said, "I will be with you everywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what, even in this would should I perish; I'll be there in the very depths of hell, My Lord. This is how I differ from humans."

Ciel placed his eye patch on once more, gathering Evelyn's sword from the ground.

"I do not lie." Sebastian said.

"Good," Ciel said, "You will never lie to me, no matter what, understood?" He ordered sharply.

Sebastian bowed his head, "Yes, My young Lord."

The small boy wandered over to the large window, showcasing the view of London's night and the stars twinkling in the sky. The moon was high and cast an ethereal glow over the city.

"And my sister?" The Earl said.

Sebastian inclined his head, "What of her Ladyship, My Lord?"

"You are to follow her orders as you would mine, unless…" Ciel trailed off, watching from the window as Evelyn and Madam Red danced stupidly together by the carriage.

"Master?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, watching Evelyn rebuke a Lord attempting to scold her and his aunt, "Unless her life is at stake, only then are you to ignore orders."

Sebastian observed Ciel curiously. He himself had never felt event he ounce of love or affection that his Lord held for Lady Phantomhive, Sebastian doubted he could even fathom it. Ciel was willing to go to any lengths to protect and care for Evelyn, even in the event of his own death. It was a remarkable trait that only humans seemed to possess and even then it was an incredibly rare one.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said.

But what Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian had his own reasons to protect Evelyn.

* * *

A/N: Oh man I'm so tired! I just want to go to bed! So I will, night guys


End file.
